


Daryls Gift

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Twd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle gets daryl a stripper for his birthday but he doesnt realize its his best friend Shane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daryls Gift

Daryls Gift  
(A Daryl & Shane one-shot)

Daryl tossed his backpack over his shoulder and walked out of class. He would have even bothered to go to school at all but Merle had been riding his ass about it, making sure his baby brother got the education he never had the option of getting, so Daryl suffered through it. Today wasnt as bad as most days, people seemed to start taking a liking to him recently and he had no idea why, his female class mates more than anyone. But he didnt like the extra attention and just smiled whenever anyone said hello. The only real friend he managed to keep his entire time was one he never expected, no on did.  
Shane Walsh, captain of their football team and all around favorite guy in the entire school, he was most likely gonna be voted prom King among other achievements. He had everything that he wouldnt have and they were best friends. No one could understand why and Daryl had stopped trying to dissect it years ago and just accept it for what it was, people be damned.  
Daryl opened his locker and jumped back as a big ball of confetti came shooting out and covered him in sparkles, glitter and little tiny pieces of paper in the shape of ice cream cones. The door had triggered the explosion and now a birthday card was singing for him. He smiled like a child at christmas and waited until the entire song was done before he looked at it. He already knew who left it, no one else would have had the balls.  
“That crazy mother fucker.” Daryl laughed as people around him started to chuckle, he turned around just in time for Shane to jump on his back, legs locked around his hips. Inwardly he groaned and tried to calm himself, outwardly he smiled and laughed, letting Shane have his little victory moment before he tossed his big ass off.  
“Happy Birthday man!!” Shane said and barrelled for a hug which he had to accept, letting his hands lightly touch his back but keeping his hips tilted to the side so he wasnt fully touching him. Shane pulled away and lightly slapped his arm, his grin so wide it was almost impossible not to return it.  
“Youre a crazy bastard you know that, scared the piss outta me.” Daryl brushed as much glitter off him as he could, then grabbed the card to tuck away into his bag. Something so small meant so much to him.  
“Just doin what anyone would do for their best friend, not every year my mans gonna turn 18.”  
Daryl supressed a groan, oh what he wouldnt give to be Shanes “man”...but Shane was so manly, it wasnt in his nature to like men..he had women and men throwing themselves at him but he never took up any offers. “18 aint a big deal man.” He closed the locker and leaned against it, arms crossed over his chest, trying not to stare at how tight his shirt was spread on his chest.  
“Dont give me that shit man, i recorded your face when you opened that locker and you fuckin loved it. Im guessin Merle has something set up for you later?”  
Daryl nodded, not really in the mood for another one of Merles birthday party attempts, it had stopped being about cake and ice cream years ago, more like booze and women...maybe some xrated content that he never had a piece of, some birthday.  
“Yeah hes throwin a little something later on, not at the house tho someone elses.” The Dixon house was not a place for guests, Shane was the sole exception, having been there since they were friends.  
“Hope it aint gonna be as crazy as last year, dont need any cop calls.”  
Daryl smiled, it had been one hell of a birthday, “yeah lets hope not, you comin by right?” Daryl couldnt make it through a whole party without him, Shane kept his ass in line and wout of trouble, most of the time.  
Shanes face dropped, “yeah i was but the job ive been working, they had someone miss their shift and i have to fill in tonight.”  
Daryl was a little more than disappointed, “you never did tell me where you worked at.”  
Shane looked away as he always did when he asked about his job, he had gotten it at the begining of the year and only worked nights and usually all weekend but Shane wouldnt tell him or anyone what the job was, “its just some warehouse shift is all, just tryin to save money, but no i cant make it man. Im sorry.”  
Daryl smiled, typical Shane. “Dont worry man, im sure the party is gonna last all weekend, come by whenever you get off and have a drink with me..”  
“Might be a late one for me but thats cool, hey look i gotta head out, but i did leave your gift in your truck before i left, tell me how you like it.” Shane gave that sexy wink and smirk then jogged away, still smirking.  
Daryl laughed and headed towards the parking lot, his old beat up truck still parked and waiting. He came around to the drivers side of the door and opened it up, gasping loudly before he reached in a pulled out a brand new crossbow, a big red bow tied around the handle, it was a thing of beauty and he knew it must have cost a shit load. He grinned and got into his truck to head home and show Merle.  
*  
He watched as Merle took perfect aim each and every time, never failing to hit the center of the paper target, his brother had been just as excited about the gift as he was, if not more and they had spent the last two hours taking turns with it. Merle handed it back to him with a smile. “sure is an expensive gift he got for ya.”  
Daryl turned away and nodded, “yeah it was.”  
“Think after all this time he is finally gonna return your affections?” Merle asked, amusement in his voice, he had known from the start that Daryl was gay, never once taking the offer of easy pussy.  
“Dont be stupid Merle, you know how Shane is. And he aint like that.”  
“He might be givin ya a fancy gift like that, never know it could happen.” He stayed quiet, “so you about ready to head to your party baby brother?”  
Daryl couldnt help the smile he gave him, “yeah lets go but dont do shit like last year.”  
“Just shut your trap and let me handle this, come on.”  
*  
The party was massive, all his “friends” from school were there, including the guys Merle worked at the shop with and a few others he didnt recognize. The party was in full swing long before they arrived, beer kegs by the dozen, pizzas galore and other types of food, he knew there were drugs around too, but he stayed out of that shit and Shane and Merle helped him.  
He chugged his third beer and leaned against the fridge, not having the best of time sine Shane wasnt there with him, it just wasnt the same. The people were nice enough but it just wasnt the same, he figured he would keep chuggin beers until he passed out, maybe Shane would be there when he woke up.  
Daryl wondered around the house and opened a door far away from the loudness of everyone and sat down on the couch, he reached for the phone and dialed Shanes cell phone number and listened to it ring before it was picked up.  
“This is Shane.” A grumpy voice said on the other line.  
Daryl chuckled, “is that anyway to treat the birthday boy?”  
Shanes voice changed considerably, “hey man, sorry didnt recognize the number, what you doin and hows the party?”  
He groaned and leaned back to prop his feet up on the table, one hand going under his shirt to rest on his lower belly, “sucks man, not even a damn cake and youre not here.”  
Shane chuckled, “that brother of yours made this whole thing a big deal and didnt bother to get you a cake, man thats some fucked up shit right there.”  
Daryl snorted at him, “yeah this place sucks, not even the fridge has good shit, just a bunch of fruit and shit, i need a cake.”  
“That damn sweet tooth of yours, dont worry birthday boy ill get you a cake.” Shane said in a mocking tone.  
“So you gonna be able to make it man, before i blow my head off?”  
He growled, “dont look like it, got one last job but its pretty far away, almost to Macon.”  
Daryl grinned, “man thats where this fuckin place is, long way from hou me. Why you gotta come out here?”  
Shane hesitated, “just gotta make a delivery, maybe ill stop by after. Gotta go man, see you later.”  
Daryl grunted and hung the phone up, closing his eyes for a moment, wishing that Shane could be here or come save him from this fuckin party, maybe he would have the guts to tell him what he really wanted for his birthday, something only he could get him...his cock started to harden in his worn out jeans and it just pissed him off more because that would never happen.  
The door swung open and Merle came in, a smile plastered on his face, “dont hide Dare, got your gift ready.”  
Daryl perked up, he loved gifts... “where is it?”  
“Hold your horses son, its on the way. Already sent half the people home and got it all set up for ya.” Merles smile worried him, why was it needed for everyone to head home..  
“And why would they all need to leave?” Daryl stood up and walked out of the office with him.  
“Got you a real special gift Daryl and im sure you are going to thank me until we die but its not something that we can all enjoy when you do, its more of a private thing...if you know what i mean..”  
Daryl paled and his stomach twisted, “fuck Merle please tell me it aint another fuckin hooker, you know i hate that shit and doesnt do shit for me.” He pushed past a group of kids to get another beer but grabbed a whiskey bottle instead.  
“Hell no, done wasted enough money tryin ta make a man of you, not wastin anymore..no i bought you a dance..”  
Again he wasnt happy but it was better than another hooker, he could tollerate one dance but he knew whatever she looked like it wouldnt get him what he wanted, she had the wrong equipment for the job. “Jesus Merle, send them all home. Dont need them to witness that.”  
He shook his head, “rest of them are my friends brother, just go sit in the master bedroom and wait, im sure itll be here soon.” Merle gave him a push to the side and went back to his friends.  
*  
Daryl went up to the second story of the rather large house and looked around until he found the master bedroom. He couldnt believe how large it was, a king sized bed with dark blue sheets, a fire place directly across from it, who the hell had a fire place in their room? He shook his head and shut the door, in the center of the room a rather comfy looking chair had been set up, probably for him to recieve his gift, he passed it without another glance and checked out the rest, the bathroom was like a whole nother room, a big ass shower and a four person sized bathtub made him want to stay here forever. He came back into the room, “you gotta be fuckin kidding me..” he said in disbelief as he saw a mini fridge in the corner of the room, rich fuckers even had food on demand. He squatted down and opened it, seeing a few snacks but more fruit, morel like a desert fridge, but he did grab the last beer that was in there and chugged it all.  
He tossed it in the bathroom trash before looking into the mirror. The change in himself had shocked everyone, including him. No longer was he short and skinny but taller with lean muscles. Having to work at the shop with Merle all summer had beefed him up, and had a glorious tan from it. He quickly washed his face and hands, running soap up his semi dirty arms then dried off, trying to make sure his mop of hair didnt look like something made a nest in there and came back out to the main room.  
The chair...the one he didnt even want in here. He looked at it, if faced away from the door so if he sat there, he wouldt know what she looked like until it was too late. At lease he didnt have to worry about getting blue balls from it, he would just take care of himself later as he usually did, thinking of how Shane looked playing football all day in the hot sun..  
He sat down and kicked his feet out, crossing them at the ankles and looked at the wall, he heard a door close somewhere in the house and knew it must be time, his heart sped up and his hands got sweaty, he did not want this to happen. He heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and groaned, please let this not be some chick from the bar acting like a stripper, last thing he needed was to catch something.  
The door creaked open, someone came in quietly and shut the door behind them. He groaned, breathing in heavily through his nose, trying not to bolt out the nearest window and end this now before he felt the shame as he always did.  
A deep voice, a familiar voice sounded behind him, “son of a bitch..”  
Daryl turned around and gasped, his eyes opening wide and his mouth dropping open...it was Shane...not just him but he was wearing a cop uniform, utility belt and hat in all, even had a damn badge on his puffed out chest, his face mirrored his own, shock...  
“The fuck are you doing here man and what the hell are you wearing?”  
Shane blushed and looked away, his hands twisting together like they did when he was nervous, “i didnt know this is where the party was man, and uh this is my work uniform.”  
Daryl just looked at him, he was almost sure he had fallen asleep waiting and this was some erotic dream of his.. “uh, work uniform...since when are you a cop?”  
Shane blushed harder and shifted around uncomfortably, “well im not, i wasnt lying when i said i had to work tonight, uh i got a job and this was the address i was given..”  
Daryl couldnt believe this, the cheap uniform the unbelievable timing, Shane having to come all the way here for a job..except he was the job, Shane was his birthday present.  
“Holy fuck, this cant be real.”  
Shane tried to hide his smile but Daryl saw it, “yeah it is, sorry i didnt tell you man, was a little ashamed.”  
Daryl just shook his head, the second he realized it his cock had went full force, hardening to the point of pain, “i still cant believe this, if this is a prank ill kill you..oh fuck, your a stripper?”  
Shane just spread his hands out and shrugged, “yeah, got the job over the summer, not old enough to do it but they let me slide. Im guessing im here for you then?”  
Daryl turned the chair and sat down before his legs buckled, “i just thought that it would be a girl, Merle didnt give me a heads up.”  
Shane smirked, “yeah well he knew about it alright, it was anonymous but i was requested by name..something i should know Daryl?” Shane asked and licked his lips, letting his thumbs hook into the belt.  
“That bastard...that fuckin shithead...should have known he would do something like this.” Daryl couldnt take his eyes off of him, the way his body fit that uniform made his eyes go crossed, he stood tall and firm, his large shoulders squared, head up and confident, that confidence is what turned him on the most.. “something you should know?” Daryl repeated his question, not in the mood to loose him as a friend.  
“Yeah, Ive seen how Merle is, hell he is like my own brother and he has never done something like this before, he always throws women at you, but you never take the offer..doesnt make sense that he would just randomly do this unless....”  
The words trailed off and he watched as Shane got his own answer, Shanes eyes lifted to his, those brown eyes, blown so wide, his mouth slightly open and he could see his tongue...  
“Dont look at me like that man.”  
“Why didnt you tell me Daryl?” Shane asked and stepped forward, bending down at the knees in front of him, Daryls mind swam with fantasies about this and he shoved those demons down..  
“Nothin to tell, but you should go before its ruined.” He wanted him more than anything but he wouldnt loose Shanes friendship because of it.  
Shane just stood and pulled his phone from his pocket, picking a song and laying it on the floor as it started to play, Shane slowly started to move his hips, twirling like something he had never seen before, those strong arms flexing each time he moved, Shane was dancing for him..  
“Shane.”  
“Shh...i came here for as a birthday present, wouldnt want to disappoint..” Shane said and went back to dancing, every move was perfect. The way his hips swiveled, his pants a little tighter on his hips, teasing him.  
Daryl just sat there, unable to move as he danced, his large hands rubbing over his chest, undoing the buttons one at a time until his chest was revealed to him, all tan skin and perfect muscles, Daryls mouth was dry, he licked over his lips to wet them, he had never seen his best friend move like this, it was enchanting. And he ached to reach out and touch him, to make sure he was real. He looked from the dark color of his nipples to the darker hair of his happy trail leading into his pants, his cock twitched when he saw how hard Shane was, his pants fitting tightly across his hips.  
Shane moved closer to him, making sure his feet where together before he climbed onto his lap, legs split on either side of him. He was tall so Daryls face was level with his nipples and they were so close he could smell him, sweat and freshly out of the shower. His legs were split wide, his cock only inches away from touching him.  
Shane leaned down, puttin his arms on the back of Daryls chair, “should have told me Dare, would have been better for both of us.” He whispered in his ear before his tongue came out and licked it, hearing daryl as he moaned was the sexiest sound. He grinded against him, pressing his hips and cock against Daryl, he was so hard he needed the friction.  
“What...Shane are you..?”  
Daryl wasnt given time to ask as Shane leaned down to kiss his lips lightly, he groaned and kissed him back, his lips felt just like he imagined they would, he let his arms wrap around Shane as he continued to grind against him, feeling the muscles tense in his back. His hands slid down and cupped his ass, his fingers skimming over what felt like a thong...his hips bucked up.  
“Take the pants off, show me whats under there.” Daryl said and helped him side off, Shanes smirk never leaving his face and he grabbed the crotch of the pants and pulled hard so all the buttons opened all at once and the material fell away leaving Shane standing there in nothing but a thong and the cop hat. “oh fuck..”  
“Have you been a bad boy tonight Daryl, hmmm..am i gonna need to use the cuffs?” Shane was fulfilling his role, walking back over to him, he watched how daryl looked at him with that hungry look in his eyes, “touch me.”  
Daryl lifted his hands and let him slide down his chest, they both moaned at the contact and he could see Daryl looking at his hard cock that refused to stay behind the little patch of material, “come here.” Shane pulled Daryl up and lead him to the bed. He made quick work of his jeans and button down shirt and Daryl was pushed backwards on the bed in just his boxers.  
“I didnt know Shane..”  
He nodded, “hard to admit when i got people all around me but im happy you are too.”  
Daryl grinned and pulled Shane against him, catching his mouth in a firery kiss. Both getting a feel for each others body. Daryl pulled him back, “where is my cake?”  
Shane laughed, “if i knew it was you i would have brought it, but let see what we can find hmm..”  
Daryl watched him get up and walk to the mini fridge, seeing the way his tight ass looked in that thong made him moan and writhe against the bed, he closed his eyes and Shane rummaged through the little fridge and came back to the bed with a few things.  
“The hell is this?” he asked looking at the strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate syrup.  
“Gonna make you a cake, so lay back and let me work.” Shane kissed down his chest, sucking over his nipples to hear Daryl moan before grabbing the chocolate and doing his best to draw a cake on daryls chest, making sure to add the whipped cream too, he sat back happy with his work. Then grabbed the cream and let some foam into his mouth then leaned down to Daryl and kissed him.  
He moaned when he could taste the cream in Shanes mouth as he kissed him, trying to draw him in closer but he was sticky now, he looked down at the poorly drawn cake. “take a picture for me.” Shane smiled and grabbed his phone to snap a picture. He watched him grab a strawberry, dipping it in the chocolate on his chest and put it in his mouth.  
“Dont bite just yet..” Shane said and kissed him, his mouth covering the other half of the strawberry, Daryl moaned and bit down, and Shane did the same on his end, eating it together then kissing to share the taste.. “you ever been a guy before?”  
Daryl shook his head, he had wanted to but their town was small. He had explored himself like that but never with anyone else, “have you?” Shane nodded but didnt explain, “with who?” Daryl asked but again Shane didnt answer.  
Just kissed back down his body, licking away the picture with is tongue, going lower to pull down his boxers and stroke him. Daryl moaned and propped up on his elbows to watch Shane jerking him from base to tip, making his whole body shake. “Please Shane..” Shane smiled and lowered his head, Daryl wound his fingers in his curly hair and pulled him lower until he could feel his mouth.  
Daryl growled as Shane took him in, every inch of him inside his mouth. He groaned and looked down, pulling back his hair to see Shane sucking him, his mouth stretched wide and hollowed out cheeks, he looked so fucking sexy... “fuck i need this, i need you.” Shane winked at him and took him deeper, “fuck!!” he fell back against the bed, not sure if he could last but then Shane stopped.  
His cheeks flushed, a little spit on his mouth, “fuck me Dare.”  
Daryl moaned again, the way he said that, the low growl in his voice.. “never have before.”  
“Just do it, ill help you. Need to feel it Daryl..”  
Shane laid beside him, kissing him. His fingers threaded into his hair and he pulled him so Daryl was on top, still kissing him deeply.. Daryl found himself on propped between Shanes thighs, his legs split wide, “want you like this Dare.”  
He nodded, not knowing what to do he just kissed him again, letting his own hands stoke Shane through the thin material of the thong, his moans muted by his mouth. Shane reached for past him and dug into the table by the bed, smiling as he found the bottle of lube, whoever it belonged to.  
“Slick me up.” Daryl said and kissed his neck, biting along his ears and over the thrumming vein in his neck. He heard Shane uncap the bottle and surged into his grasp when the lube was applied, moaning as he got wetter and wetter. He pulled back to watch as Shane pulled the thong to the side and rubbed some lube between his cheeks. Daryls face flamed as he watched, having seen gay porn before he only knew the basics and he knew Shane needed to be opened.  
He moved down his body, sucking over his hips and licking along line up his cock, seeing Shane come undone before him, Daryl split his legs wider so he could see his ass. Using a thick finger he gently pushed into Shane, not feeling much resistance..  
“Had to play alone earlier, aint gotta open me up unless you wanna.”  
Daryls eyes crossed and he moaned, imagining Shane playing with his own ass turned him on so much but he continued to work his finger out, adding another one then another unil he was knuckle deep, seeing Shane tilting his hips looking for attention. “Im ready Dare, please..”  
Daryl growled and kissed him again as he got into position, Shanes long legs around his waist he grabbed his cock and lined up, feeling the lube on him. He groaned and pushed in, his cock going in deeper and deeper until he was fully inside, “fuck Shane, so tight..” he stopped and let himself breath before he came, hearing Shane whine and trying to move.  
“Fuck me Daryl, ive needed this for a long time.” Shane grabbed his shoulders.  
Daryl nodded and pulled his hips back, then thrusting back in. “Shit..” he cursed as he slowly fucked into him, Shane was a mess beneath him, his glorious body covered in sweat, working his ass against his cock, his own cock hard and dripping precum onto his stomach.  
Shane moved his legs and Daryl shifted inside him, he felt it, that special spot. Shane bucked hard and groaned loudly, “right there Dare, keep going.” Daryl nodded and worked himself in again, thrusting over that spot again and again, seeing how Shane reacted to it turned him on even more, his own body hot to the touch and sweat dripping from his hair.. “Cant hold it much longer.”  
Daryl thrusted harder, feeling his own body respond to his words, he knew he was close, “so fucking close Shane..”  
“my cock Dare, work me, make me cum.” His deep voice said in a sexy growl.  
“fuck..” Daryl moaned and reached for his cock, jerking it in motion with his hips, Shane screaming for him, pushing him closer..  
“Fuck Dare, right now!!” shane said in busted all over his hand and his own chest, moaning loudly Daryl kept it up.  
“Cum Dare.” Shane said and sucked on his neck, biting him.  
Thats was what he needed, he pushed in once more and came, “fuck!!!!” he emptied himself inside his best friends ass, feeling him clench up. Daryl dropped onto his chest, the chocolate and cream making their bodies stick together..  
“Holy fuck Shane.” Daryl said and kissed him, grabbing another strawberry and putting it into Shanes mouth, biting the other end just like before.  
Shane moaned and chewed, the kissing him. He could taste himself on Shanes lips. He pulled back, “Happy Birthday Daryl.”

THE END


End file.
